megahunterexe
by roxasIIIX
Summary: aveces no podemos hacer lo que queremos otros creen que pueden hacer todo pero la vida nos da giros inesperados acompañen a naruto y verlo convertirse en el mejor netwarrior
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y megaman nt Warriors no me pertenece.**

Era un día normal en konoha city podemos ver a un niño sentado en una banca con una mirada que no refleja nada.

este niño (no lo describiré porque soy malo en eso, pero imaginen a noctis lucís caelum, pero rubio) tenía en sus manos un trofeo de oro, el nombre del niño era naruto namikaze uzumaki tenía 8 años y acababa de ganar su primer torneo de net Batlle, pero ni siquiera a su familia le importo tanto para que fueran a verlo batallar con su netnavi.

La familia namikaze era conocida mundialmente por ser los principales distribuidores de medicina a casi todos los hospitales del mundo, pero por desgracia su familia no tenía tiempo para el solamente veía a su familia unas pocas veces al año.

La verdad él podía contar con las manos las veces que veía a su familia en el año.

 _ **Vamos naruto no estés así si ellos no vinieron entonces no los necesitas, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces después de todo ni siquiera fueron a vernos a batallar ni cuando recibiste el trofeo-**_ dijo una vos en la cintura de naruto para que naruto saque de su cinturón su PET para que vea a su netnavi axl.

Axl lleva una armadura azul marino con algunos detalles en rojo en los brazos y las piernas .de su espalda sobresalen unas "alas" largas y puntiagudas y en su rostro tenía una cicatriz en forma de x (na: fue lo mejor que conseguí perdón).

Naruto consiguió a Axl gracias a un amigo de su padre que lo quería como su propio hijo, naruto y axl se hicieron los mejores amigos desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

Naruto le agrado axl por su compañerismo y su confianza, aunque a veces su arrogancia era molesta.

axl le agrado naruto por su confianza y su voluntad, pero le molestaba que naruto no escuche sus "increíbles" ideas, que tenia de malo usar un lanzallamas como jet pack.

Ya lo sé, solamente me gustaría que pasaran más tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera estuvieron conmigo en mi cumpleaños-dijo naruto ganando una mueca de axl al recordar como naruto lloro por que su familia no fueron a su cumpleaños.

 _ **Relájate tú no eres así, vamos amigo no querías ser recordado como el mejor netwarrior del mundo y si tus padres no vienen no importa después de todo nos tienes a nosotros, a mi y a tus amigos-**_ dijo axl para que naruto suelte unas lágrimas para después apriete su puño con fuerza-axl tú sabes que ellos no son mis amigos solamente se hacen pasar por mis amigos para ganar favores con mis padres-dijo naruto con tristeza porque todos los niños de la ciudad querían ser amigos de el para conseguir acercarse a su familia.

 **Naruto perdón por interrumpir esto, pero te acaban de llegar dos mensaje-** dijo una voz desde otro PET en su cintura dentro de este PET había otro netnavi a diferencia de axl este era pequeño su nombre era Beck un netnavi que no le gustaba batallar, pero era uno de los netnavi más inteligente.

Beck tiene un collar circular blanco con un pequeño rectángulo azul, gris claro en los cuatro círculos y líneas delante y detrás de su cofre blanco y los pantalones combinados con una delgada línea negra en el medio y en los lados de la armadura del pecho. Es blanco en la parte media de sus zapatos con círculos negros alrededor de la parte superior de sus zapatos y la parte inferior de sus pantalones, dos rectángulos azules en la parte inferior negra de los zapatos, y sus brazos y piernas son de color gris oscuro con una forma de diamante a través de ellos. Tiene ojos verdes que le dan una mirada entusiasta y determinada, su casco es gris oscuro con una visera azul con auriculares y tiene guantes sin dedos. Mide unos 1:50 cm (alrededor de 4'11 ") de altura.

 _ **O gran idea beck interrumpe el momento conmovedor donde el netnavi ayuda al humano que esta triste por sus pésimos padres -**_ dijo axl con sarcasmo con una mirada inexpresiva ganando una vena en la cien de beck.

 _ **Al menos yo me preocupo por naruto y no por unas tontas batallas-**_ dijo beck ganando una sonrisa de axl- _ **ese es tu mejor insulto valla para ser inteligente eres pésimo en los insultos-dijo axl-**_ con una sonrisa burlona ganando más venas en la cien de beck _ **.**_

 _ **CALLATE ANALFAVETA-grito beck.**_

 _ **ENANO DEBILUCHO-grito devuelta axl.**_

 _ **INTENTO DE PLAYBOY-grito contrataco beck.**_

CALLENSE LOS 2-grito naruto arto de las peleas de los ,2 axl y beck se llevaban así eran amigos, pero se llevaban mal-ustedes 2 son seres inteligentes no niños de primaria, a ver beck de quienes son los mensaje-dijo naruto con cansancio para que beck asienta con vergüenza.

 _ **Felicidades por ganar el torneo de netbattle de konoha estamos orgullosos de ti hijo, ven a casa te tenemos una sorpresa para ti ve a mi estudio en casa-**_ decía el primer mensaje que era del padre de naruto.

 _ **No lose naruto esto me vuele mal, algo va a pasar algo que no nos va a gustar-**_ dijo axl con una mano en su mentón digital ganando un asentimiento de beck- _ **aunque me duela decir esto estoy de acuerdo con axl tus padres pocas veces te llaman y pude ver en el sistema de las televisoras que ni tus padres ni tus abuelos estaban viendo las batallas-**_ dijo beck para que axl gane una mirada de preocupación y naruto tenga una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

Acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo naruto con una expresión de derrota.

Mansión namikaze.

Naruto iba entrando a su casa mientras múltiples personas en trajes elegantes le daban una reverencia cada ves que pasaba enfrente de ellos.

Tōchaku suru(llegue)-dijo naruto al entrar a su casa fue directo al estudio de su padre al entrar se sorprendió cuando no solo vio a sus padres y a sus abuelos si no que una de las familias que son socios de sus padres la familia gremory.

naruto los ha conocido desde que es pequeño conoció a zaticus gremory un hombre de negocios que era respetado por hombres y mujeres naruto lo quería como un tío y venelana gremory una mujer muy cariñosa con toda vida en el mundo desde animales hasta insectos tenía muchas fundaciones que ayudaban a los animales.

Pero naruto si que le molestaba era su descendiente rías gremory no era una mala niña si no que era una niña casi mimada no le gustaba que tratara mal al personal que trabajaban en cualquier lado.

Naruto me alegra que vengas te tenemos una gran noticia siéntate por favor-dijo minato para que naruto se siente y los demás también se sienten naruto trago saliva cuando vio las sonrisas de la familia gremory –

naruto como sabrás tu eres el heredero de la familia y mandaras todo lo que emos hecho y también que hemos sido amigos de los gremory desde ase mucho tiempo y por eso emos decidido tus abuelo y tu madre y yo que queremos Aser este vinculo mas fuerte asique decidimos hacer un compromiso entre tu y la pequeña rías-dijo Minato para que la familia gremory y namikaze vean las reacciones de los infantes.

Rías tenía una sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos mientras naruto tenía los ojos abiertos y mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, naruto teniendo suficiente se paro y se fue caminando a su habitación mientras su cabello le tapaba los ojos, en su habitación naruto empezó a golpear su cama con enojo.

 _ **Noche habitación de naruto**_

 _ **No puedo creerlo apenas te ven y ahora te comprometieron no pueden hacerlo-**_ dijo axl con ira no podía creer que los padres de naruto lo comprometieron con una niña que apenas el conoce- _ **naruto esta ves tus padres se pasaron no pasan tiempo contigo y ni siquiera te toman en cuenta esto ya no puede seguir así-**_ dijo beck no ira y decepción no podía creer que los padres de naruto lo comprometieron siendo tan joven.

Esto no puede seguir ya no lo aguanto mas si ellos no pudieron hacer nada conmigo pues no me molestaran nada mas es todo-dijo naruto sacando todos sus ahorros y un poco de ropa.

 _ **Naruto no quiero ser pesimista pero donde iras digo todavía no terminas la escuela y solamente tienes 8 años y PUMM-**_ dijo beck hasta que axl de alguna manera se colocó detrás de axl y lo noqueo de un golpe en la cabeza- _ **si si si ya escuchamos a la voz del aburrimiento ahora escucha a la voz de la diversión-**_ dijo axl dándole un pulgar arriba a naruto sacándole gota en la nuca a naruto al ver que axl de alguna manera se teletransporto de su PET al PET de beck.

No lo sé, pero escuche que den tech city es un bonito lugar-dijo naruto para que salga por la ventana de su habitación y valla corriendo al límite de la ciudad y se valla para intentar olvidar su pasado como naruto namikaze.

 **HASTA AQUÍ.**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO LES GUSTO? VOY A HACER DE TODA LAS SAGAS EXE**

 **HABILIDADES DE AXL**

- **SPINN** **DASH**

 **-ESPADA**

\- **BUSTER**

- **BLACK ARROW (ESTAS FLECHAS BUSCAN LOS OBJETIVOS)**

 **-BOUND BLASTER (ESTOS DISPAROS SE REFLEJAN EN LOS MUROS PISOS Y OTRAS SUPERFICIES)**

 **-PLASMA GUN (PODEROSOS DISPAROS CUBREN UN AMPLIO RANGO Y PUEDEN ROMPER LA BARRERA DE LOS ENEMIGOS)**

 **-SPIRAL MAGNUM (PODEROSAS BALAS PUEDEN PERFORAR CUALQUIER SUPERFICIE)**

 **HABILIDADES DE BECK**

 **-DASH ABSORM (ABSORBE LOS DATOS POR UN TIEMPO LIMITADO)**

 **-BUSTER**

 **-MIGHTY SKILLS (FUERZA, VELOCIDAD, SALTO)**

 **-XEL TRASFORM (CAMBIA DE FORMAI AL ABSORBER LOS DATOS DE OTRO NETNAVI POR TIEMPO LIMITADO)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Prepárate para la próxima Batlle" -personaje hablando.

" **Espada battlecchip en desbloqueo" -** netnavi

"[ _**hola**_ ]" - battlecchip.

 **Ni naruto ni megaman me pertenece.**

Naruto había salido con mucho cuidado de su casa para la seguridad de su familia no lo encontrara.

 **naruto ya me no me escucharas mejor que todos que tu vida y padres tus padres te pueden encontrar fácilmente ya que tus padres controlan casi toda la ciudad** -dijo beck mientras se sobaba el chichón que tenía en la cabeza después de haber despertado después de ser noqueado por axl.

eso ya lo sé-Dijo Naruto mientras saltaba por la reja y caía dándose un golpe en la trasero levantándose y sobándose el área Afectada empezó un correr- **bueno** **Cómo Vamos ir a den tec city sin mucho dinero** -dijo axl con los brazos cruzados y El ceño fruncido.

 **Espera creo que recuerdo algo-** dijo beck para que gane la atención de naruto y axl- ¿qué cosa? / **¿Qué cosa?** \- preguntaron naruto y axl al mismo tiempo, para que beck abre aplicaciones de su PET y abra los mensajes de su PET- **recuerdan que tenías dos mensajes** , **el segundo mensaje era el torneo que ganaron tú y axl, ¿por Qué no lo abres ? Recordemos que ganamos el premio y nunca nos enteramos que era el premio-** dijo con la esperanza de que el premio le permita a naruto a salir de la ciudad.

Haber veamos que ganamos-dijo naruto para que abra los mensajes manualmente y busque el mensaje del torneo- **"felicidades por ganar el torneo** **naruto namikaze uzumaki,** **por haber ganado el torneo tienes un boleto de ida y vuelta a cualquier lugar que elijas en Japón. -** dijo el mensaje del torneo para que naruto gane una sonrisa con sus netnavis.

 **Ok, eso es un golpe de suerte, pero cómo harás para vivir, solo tienes 8 años como haras para vivir en otra** **ciudad-** dijo axl para que naruto solamente suspire.

sencillo le mandare un mensaje a la abuela mito ella siempre me ha mandado mensajes desde que conseguí a axl para que vaya a verla, pero como Oka-san no habla mucho con ella que no le agrado a Otosan desde que se conocieron ¿Quién me dijo qué me escapó y qué otra persona me respondió? ¿Cómo responder? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces naruto tuvo pensado escapar? .

 **Pero Qué Harás Cuando Tu familia se enteren y te busquen hijo Ellos son Inteligentes y No se detendrán Hasta Que Vuelvas y Te cases con rias-** dijo axl Para Que naruto suelte un Suspiro y gane Una mirada triste- mis padres de seguro se Irán mañana a Otro país para ver sus negocios, ni siquiera sabrán que me fui-dijo Naruto para que se pusiera a correr directo al aeropuerto pero mientras corría recordaba los pocos y mejores momentos con su familia.

 _-Cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta._

 _-Cuando recibió el primer lugar en la feria de ciencias._

 _-Las pocas fiestas de cumpleaños que estuvo en familia._

El ya tenia que no había vuelta atrás.

 **Aeropuerto de den tech city.**

Podemos ver una mujer pelirroja. También tenía una marca en su frente. Su pelo era de color rojo, tenía una luz blanca y una actitud de amigos de color negro, tenía un peinado en dos años, pero también se utilizaba una parte de su cabellera suelta hacia atrás media 1,69.

Ella era mito uzumaki a pesar de tener 55 años parece que tiene 40 años, la abuela de naruto y podemos apreciar que no estaba muy contenta que digamos, el aura de la muerte a su alrededor era una muy buena señal de que estaba furiosa.

 _¡ABUELA MITO¡_

Fue un grito que escuchó un mito para que usted vea en la dirección del grito y vea un manto de pelo rubio que venía corriendo Hacia ella con una sonrisa mito sonrió cuando se reconoció un naruto, para cuando se acercó lo suficiente lo saludo Como una buena uzumaki y era golpeándose en la cabeza.

Itete abuela ¿porque me golpeaste en la cabeza? -pregunto naruto adolorido para que mito lo vuelva a golpear en la cabeza.

eso es por despertar a las 2 de la mañana -dijo mito para que beck y axl empiecen a gritar adoloridos llamando a la atención de los uzumakis **\- ESPERA NO ME GOLPES NO HICE NADA MALO-** fue el grito de beck -¡ **NO** **NO NO KYAA¡** -fue el grito muy masculino de axl (sarcasmo incluido) naruto sacó el PET de beck para ver el netnavi de su abuela "iris" masacrando a golpes los netnavis de naruto.

Iris era de aspecto joven con ojos verdes y cabello muy largo. Su armadura consiste en un esquema azul y rojo con acentos amarillos y está modelada en forma de vestido, sus extremidades son blancas, sus botas blancas y sus manos parecen tener nudillos segmentados.

Iris ¿porque estás golpeando a beck y axl? - Preguntó con Mito Una sonrisa al lado de El espíritu de lucha de su netnavi- **los estoy** **golpeando Por ser unos idiotas mito-sama** \- dijo iris Para que con sus piernas empecé en un viaje con un amigo y con sus brazos en un golpe de cabeza de axl.

¿Pero era necesario golpearlos? Iris-pregunto naruto preocupado por la salud de sus redes navis **fue porque no te protegías mientras tus padres hacian quien sabe** **que-** dijo eris mientras naruto tiene una leve sonrisa.

Mito estaba preocupado por que iris no paraba de golpear a axl y a beck, inconscientemente estaba entrando en su modo berserker, un modo que Hacia que iris destruyera todo a su paso.

Iris cálmate ahora o prestate las novelas que me pediste que grabara hace unos días-dijo mito para que iris grite y vaya a su mascota la pantalla se apaga de repente-naruto me alegra verte hace mucho no te parece usted alegra que vengas, pero ¿Por qué viniste? -pregunto mito para que vean como naruto frunció el ceño-naruto ¿qué pasó? -preguntó mito con seriedad, pero no naruto no responda.

Beck mejor muestra el video que sacaste a escondidas- dijo naruto para que beck asienta avergonzado por has grabado inconscientemente, naruto le paso la mascota de beck y lo entregó un mito, mito frunció el ceño cada vez que continúo viendo el video, al final El video no pudo evitar que una gran decepción se apodere de ella,kushina era una increíble mujer de negocios pero como madre era pésima.

-No puedo creerlo, naruto lamento mucho no poder haber estado allí pero no volveré a pasar a prometo-dijo mito con seriedad, pero con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro naruto con una sonrisa la abrazo mientras que suelta muchas lágrimas, mito devolvió el abrazo lo empieza a consolarlo, naruto era algo maduro para su edad, pero a pesar de ser maduro él era todavía un niño de 8 años.

Vamos a ir a tu nuevo hogar y nueva escuela-dijo mito, pero cuando no respondió vio que se haya quedado dormido en sus brazos, con una sonrisa cargo a naruto a una limusina para que su guardaespaldas abra la puerta y valla a casa

 **1 semana después.**

Oye lan, supiste al parecer tendremos un nuevo alumno-dijo una niña castaña rojiza con una sonrisa mientras estaba en su monopatín esta niña se llamaba mayl.

Mayl lleva un chaleco color azul oscuro y un traje color menta con mangas largas, lleva una minifalda color rosado y una licencia de estilo que le llega arriba de las rodillas.

enserio espero que le gusten las batallas-dijo lan con poco interés mientras bostezaba

Lan tiene el cabello de color café y piel algo blanco tiene ojos Cafés, Esta es una especie de camisa Naranja con unas mangas blancas, Lleva un pañuelo de color Azul alrededor de su cabeza con el Signo de su Navi, También viste con unos shorts negros con Unas franjas de color amarillo en los lados de este, unos zapatos de color naranja con unas franjas negras en la parte inferior de esta.

Pero en ese momento podemos ver un gran auto estacionar para que la puerta del pasajero se abra y salga naruto vestido con una camisa roja y una chaqueta blanca con bordes azules tiene pantalones negros con bordes rojos y tiene zapatillas naranjas.

A los niños les llamó la atención era el niño que venía con la directora de la escuela una mujer que muchos niños hasta maestros categorizan como una mujer fría y sin sentimiento- ¿Quién puede ser ese niño? -pregunto lan con curiosidad para que mayl se golpe en el frente porque lan le prestó muy poca atención durante todo el trayecto a la escuela-no se fue a acompañar a la directora debe ser muy importante-dijo mayl sabiendo que lan la escuchó poco y solo sigue su ritmo para que lan asienta.

 **En la escuela.**

Muy bien los niños tengo una noticia. La maestra para todos los alumnos. La maestra para que la puerta se abra y entre el protagonista de la historia.

Vamos preséntate- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa intentando evitar que el rubio se sienta incómodo.

me llamo naruto uzumaki gusto en conocerlos-dijo naruto para hacer una reverencia, la maestra se impresionó el niño tiene el apellido de su jefa.

mucho gusto naruto ahora quisiera saber si alguien tiene una pregunta para naruto y si es así levanten la mano-dijo la maestra para que solamente la mano de lan y Mayl levanten-tu primero lan-dijo la maestra.

¿Te gustan las netbattle? - fue la pregunta de lan para que naruto asienta-si me gustan mucho la netbattle-dijo naruto respondiendo la pregunta de lan para que los niños ganen curiosidad de cuál es su netnavi.

Ok, tu mayl-dijo la maestra esperando que la siguiente pregunta sea sobre él y no de las netbattle- ¿Eres un familiar de la directora? es que tienen el mismo apellido-para que los niños y la maestra pongan atención a su respuesta-es mi abuela-respondió naruto dejando a todos en shock al saber que su fría directora tiene un nieto.

 _¡NANIIIIIIIIIII¡_

Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la escuela causando que todo el edificio tiemble, mito en su oficina supo porque fue el grito suspiro, pero igual sonrió y sabia por que paso y espera que naruto hiciera muchos amigos.

 **¡AY POR QUÉ TANTO RUIDO ES QUE UN NETNAVI NO PUEDE TENER UN MOMENTO DE PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD¡** -fue el grito que llama la atención de toda la clase- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto lan para que una voz en su cintura hable - **lan creo que era el netnavi de tu nuevo compañero-** dijo la voz para que todos vean a naruto con atención.

Sonrojado por la vergüenza naruto sacó de su mochila su PET y se lo mostró a su clase- **fui yo algún** **problema -** dijo alx para que los niños se molesten y un netnavi en particular le responden- **y quién eres tú para hablarme así no eres nada para gutsman-** dijo una voz en un PET con un niño con sobrepeso-oye cálmate gutsman no te enojes es un netnavi gritón, que no te moleste ese pedazo de chátara- dijo el gordo arrogante mente para que empiece a reírse carcajadas ganándose una mirada fulminante de naruto.

MUY BIEN GORDO TIENES LOS PANTALONES PARA INSULTAR A MI NETNAVI PUES VEAMOS QUIEN ES EL MEJOR TU O YO AHORA ¿QUE DICES ACEPTAS? -grito naruto furioso estampado las manos en el escritorio del niño haciéndolo saltar un poco y encontrar un sudar por la mirada de la muerte de naruto-muy bien mi nombre es dex aoyama y soy el mejor netwarrior de esta escuela-dijo arrogantemente para que sus compañeros de clases hasta su maestra tengan una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que dex no era muy fuerte pero tampoco tan débil pero su única debilidad era que era muy arrogante y no hacia una estrategia para ganar.

 **20 minutos después.**

la maestra después de convencer a la directora de dejar que los niños tengan una netbattle con la condición de que sea lo más corto posible y que no haya otro problema el resto del día ahora en el gimnasio de la escuela

Muy bien esta es una batalla de 1 contra 1 en la parte derecha tenemos un naruto uzumaki con su netnavi axl-dijo la maestra presentando a naruto ya axl.

Y en la izquierda tenemos un dex oyama y su netnavi gutsman-dijo la maestra presentando a dex ya guts para que casi todos los alumnos de dex saquen una carcajada a axl y una gota a naruto.

la batalla será de 5 minutos máximo no se permite la ayuda de otro netnavi y solamente se puede utilizar los chips de nivel 3-explicó la maestra para que los alumnos asientan y saquen sus PET.

Axl / gutsman Power on-dijo Naruto y Gutsman de forma sincronizada para ingresar los cables de sincronización.

 **En el** **hiperespacio .**

El primero en aparecer fue gutsman.

Gutsman era un netnavi grande y de forma fortachona tenía muñecas amarillas con brazos metálicos que se dividían en 5 partes tenía una cabeza cuadrada con la parte de arriba amarilla y con un punto verde en el medio del frente, tenía botas amarillas que le llegaban debajo de Las rodillas.

Despues aparecio axl con su fiel pistola mientra la giraba en su dedo y tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Muy bien al parecer la bola de grasa es muy valiente o muy tonto-dijo axl mientras miraba su pistola y gutsman ganaba una vena en el frente y se lanzaba a axl, pero cuando estaba cerca de axl el se hiso a un lado y le dio una patada en la espalda**

 **PUEDES INTENTAR TODOS LOS TRUCOS QUE QUIERAS, PERO GUTSMAN VA A GANAR Y HUMILLARA A CUALQUIER NETNAVI PATÉTICO-grito gutsman con ira mientras que le salía humo de la cabeza.**

Muy bien gutsman acabó con esto en un solo golpe: _**[gutsman battlechip Encendido: guts punch] -**_ dijo dex mientras colocaba el chip de habilidad en la entrada para que los puños de gutsman crezcan y se lance a una gran velocidad-por qué no te rindes y ya y vas a llorar en las faldas de tu mama -dijo dex arrogantemente para que empecé a reír, hasta que en un instinto asesino lo llamé de golpe cuando vio a naruto vio algo que lo aterro.

Naruto tenía los ojos cubiertos por su cabello mientras que su cuerpo se extendía un aura de color rojo sangre mientras que sus bigotes se hacían más grandes y su ojo derecho se volvía rojo sangre causando miedo en dex.

Muy bien no quería humillarte, pero ya me hartaste axl ya sabes que hacer-ordeno naruto para que axl asienta y saque su pistola mientras naruto sacaba un chip-ahora terminemos esto: _**[axl battlechip Encendido: spiral magnum]**_ -dijo naruto para que ingrese el chip de habilidad para que axl corra Hacia gutsman y cuando gutsman golpea el piso usó el brazo de gutsman para saltar y cuando estuvo en el piso apunto a gutsman y dijo con naruto al mismo tiempo.

 **JACKPOT**

Axl disparo en el centro de la cabeza.

 _ **[**_ _ **Gutsman**_ _ **fuera de sesión ]**_

 **Fuera del hiperespacio**

toda la clase estaba sorprendida por como naruto derroto a dex la manera de batallar de naruto era sorprendente.

parece que en realidad mi netnavi no era un pedazo de chatarra no dex-dijo naruto para que dex asienta con la cabeza gacha

 **hasta** **aquí**

 **Lo siento si no les gusta la pelea.**

 **Pero para mejorar necesito leer mas fanfic de pelea**


End file.
